


Четыре раза, когда де Сарде мешал личной жизни Васко и один, когда нет

by Kaya_kita



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Раз уж Васко списали на берег, самое время подумать о личной жизни. Но у де Сарде своё мнение на этот счет.





	Четыре раза, когда де Сарде мешал личной жизни Васко и один, когда нет

Из города в город таверны монетной стражи отличались, разве что, слоями копоти на стенах, да формой пьяных солдат. Порты — совсем другое дело. Порты — это город в городе. Какие-то Васко любил больше, какие-то считал паршивой овцой в стаде, но все они были разными. У каждого — свой характер. Строгий, опрятный, как отложной воротник проповедника, порт Сан-Матеуса невозможно перепутать с неряшливым и вольным Серенским.

Васко отхлебнул бренди и поморщился. А трактирщик был прав, крепкая штука. За спиной слышались смех и гомон, стук посуды и скрип дерева — успокаивающее прикосновение повседневности. Из кухни несся запах жареного мяса вперемешку с подгоревшим жиром. Навязчивый запах съестного вызывал тошноту — слишком напоминал другой, тот, который они почуяли, стоило войти в Сан-Матеус. Васко предпочел бы отправиться прямиком в пещеру, полную тенланов, чем на площадь, оказавшуюся лобным местом.

На костре, настолько большом, что его жар чувствовался на другом конце площади, сжигали одно из существ с острова. Огромное, размером с дом, оно было заковано в цепи толще канатов, и продолжало вырываться даже тогда, когда огонь перекинулся на рогатую голову. В этом было что-то мерзкое, унизительное настолько, что хотелось отвести взгляд. Единственный раз, когда Васко видел подобное существо на воле — происшествие в порту Серены. Обезображенное, с трудом двигающееся, оно чуть не отправило на тот свет их сиятельного эмиссара. Но то был честный бой, а в смерти этого существа, чести не больше, чем смысла в молитвах Просветленному. Те, кто стоял сейчас на площади, испачкали бы подштанники, встретившись с этим существом в лесу. Но подбадриваемые толпой, они с восторгом смотрели на его страдания. Умирать на потеху ненавидящей толпе, в чужом мире из камня...

— Какая же дрянь, — снова поморщился Васко.

И бренди дрянь, и город.

Аккуратные подметенные улицы, чистенькие прилизанные дома с изображением солнца, а за всем этим — лицемерные святоши с огнем и мечом.

Хуже всего то, что когда инквизитор налетел на связанного островитянина, как взбесившийся андриг, и начал душить его у всех на глазах, никто ничего не сделал. В том числе и он сам. И их великий дипломат. Тот только глаза пучил, да рот открывал, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Очередной аристократ, делающий вид, что понимает жизнь, которую знает только по книгам.

Сбоку кто-то подошел, рука в перчатке из грубой кожи опустилась на стойку рядом с рукой Васко. Слишком близко, чтобы считаться случайностью. Васко обернулся. Рядом стоял молодой солдат, на вид чуть больше двадцати лет. Шрамы на лице придавали ему свирепый вид, но взгляд выдавал мальчишеский задор и легкое смущение. Довольно привлекательный, с красивыми, четко очерченными губами и теплыми карими глазами. Не высокий, но крепко сложенный, из породы тех, кто завязывает в узел железные прутья. Солдат улыбнулся. Васко чуть нахмурился и допил оставшийся бренди, наблюдая поверх стакана за случайным соседом. Тот смотрел в ответ, то и дело, задерживаясь на губах.

Может быть, это именно то, что нужно? С того момента, как Васко стал капитаном, любые отношения стали проблемой. Субординация, да и обычный здравый смысл, не позволяли заглядываться ни на кого из команды, а покинуть порт, чтобы провести время подальше от любопытных глаз, стало гораздо сложнее с тем количеством бумаг, которые приходилось заполнять. Васко улыбнулся солдату и поставил пустой стакан на стойку.

— Ещё? — спросил тот, кивнув на стакан, и придвинулся. Голос у него был мягкий, бархатистый, совсем не вязался с внешностью. А в парне есть сюрпризы, Васко он нравился все больше.

За спиной хлопнула дверь, голоса стали чуть тише, но нового знакомого это не смутило.

— Ты далеко от порта моряк. Одиноко?

Васко уже готовился ответить, как краем глаза заметил знакомое лицо — в их сторону шел Де Сарде. Вряд ли от него ускользнуло происходящее. Что-то внутри Васко не могло, не хотело показывать ничего личного перед ним — самоуверенным аристократом, будто сошедшем с одной из картин во дворце наместника, в камзоле, пропитанном духами, с белоснежным платком на шее.

— Не в этот раз, солдат, — Васко кинул горсть монет на стойку и собрался уйти, но его задержал оклик:

— Капитан.

Де Сарде встал рядом, и теперь нужно было его обойти, а это уже выглядело бы, как бегство.

— Де Сарде, — поприветствовал Васко демонстративно холодным тоном, — я могу что-то сделать для вас?

— Да, капитан, вы можете, — на лице де Сарде мелькнула лукавая улыбка. — Составите мне компанию, за… Что вы сейчас пили? — Он взглянул на бутылку. — Бренди? Вы ведь предпочитаете вино.

— Обычно да, но иногда… — Васко осекся. — Откуда вы знаете?

Де Сарде рассмеялся.

— Хотя вы не часто баловали нас с кузеном ужинами в капитанской каюте, я успел отметить ваши предпочтения.

Солдат, с которым Васко беседовал, успел вернуться за стол к товарищам и теперь с досадой посматривал на разодетого для визита во дворец де Сарде. Тот, не обращая внимания, продолжил:

— Сегодня такой день, когда стоит выпить что-нибудь покрепче.

Васко не ответил.

— Ну же, капитан, — в голосе де Сарде появились насмешливые нотки, — вы ведь не оставите меня напиваться в одиночестве? А если на меня нападут бандиты и я не смогу дать отпор? Или тот стражник с друзьями. Я ведь ему помешал, не так ли? Адмирал Кабрал будет недовольна.

Васко удивленно посмотрел на де Сарде. Тот снова рассмеялся.

— Капитан, в интригах я ориентируюсь так же хорошо, как вы в море по звездам. Если вас списали на берег и приставили ко мне, значит, адмирал хочет, чтобы вы за мной следили. Я не осуждаю, — он примирительно поднял руки, — вполне понятное желание. Но мне любопытно, что именно она рассчитывает узнать?

— Вряд ли вы мне поверите, де Сарде, но я не знаю. Даже о том, что меня списали из-за вас, я могу только догадываться.

Васко постарался выделить интонацией “из-за вас”, чтобы хоть немного смутить собеседника, но смущаться де Сарде не умел. Так же как отступать.

— А если бы знали, сказали?

— Нет.

— По-крайней мере честно, — де Сарде оглядел зал таверны. — Думаю, там нам будет удобно, — он указал на стол в дальнем углу и пошел к нему, не оглядываясь. Васко последовал за ним.

Де Сарде был прав, он не мог позволить этому наглому мальчишке разрушить свою карьеру несвоевременной смертью. Если адмирал хочет, чтобы Васко за ним присматривал, придется подчиниться. Хотя то, что решения начальства стали такими же непостижимыми, как и воля Просветленного, вызывало в Васко глухое раздражение.

В очередной раз за вечер Васко пожелал оказаться в пещере с тенланами. Над столом повисло неловкое молчание, разговор не клеился. От бренди жгло в горле, а взгляд де Сарде, казалось, прожигал кожу.

— Я должен попросить прощения, — наконец произнес де Сарде, покручивая стакан в руках. — Я подвел вас с Куртом. С ним я уже поговорил, теперь хочу прояснить все с вами.

Васко непонимающе нахмурился.

— Убийство. Знаю, вам и так не нравится подчиняться мне, а эта ситуация… — он вздохнул, — мы не вмешались...

— Вам не за что просить прощения у меня, — перебил его Васко.

— Это не так.

— Послушайте, — Васко откинулся на спинку стула и раздраженно посмотрел на де Сарде. — Дипломатия, договоры, — это ваша стихия, не моя. Вы боялись испортить отношения с Телемой...

— Нет! — Резко прервал его де Сарде. — Я растерялся.

Последние слова, будто случайно вырвались вместе со вздохом. Обычно самоуверенный и гордый — де Сарде выглядел таким даже во время приступов морской болезни — теперь он казался растерянным.

— Я ждал, что инквизитор остановится. Любой здравомыслящий человек остановился бы! — Де Сарде покачал головой. — Не может быть, чтобы на улице у всех на глазах убили беззащитного человека без всякого суда. В Содружестве такого не было.

Васко кивнул. У навтов тоже не происходило ничего подобного, и, по правде, он сам не сразу поверил увиденному. Одно дело — слышать о жестокости ордена света, о кострах и пытках, но увидеть — это совсем другое.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите, де Сарде?

Тот молча поднял стакан с почерневшего и пропитавшегося пролитым пивом стола. Рукава белоснежной рубашки были испачканы. Васко успел подумать, что его вопрос затерялся за стуком деревянной посуды и монотонным шумом голосов, но де Сарде взглянул на него.

— Потому что мне нужно ваше доверия. И я успел понять, что вы цените искренность.

Ценю, подумал Васко, а ещё ценю, когда на моем корабле не перевозят контрабанду, и меня самого не списывают на берег с непонятными целями. Но с появлением де Сарде, все, что он ценил, осталось в прошлом.

— Я хочу показать вам, что собираюсь быть честным, даже если это неприятно, — продолжил де Сарде. — И, надеюсь, вы поступите так же.

— Почему для вас это так важно? — Васко внимательно посмотрел на него. Интуиция подсказывала, что человек перед ним говорил искренне, но точно так же предупреждала держаться подальше.

— Когда оказываешь в осином гнезде, нужно, чтобы рядом были люди, которым можешь доверять.

Васко кивнул. Это он мог понять.

— А насчет инквизиции…

— Нам придется жить с тем, что мы не вмешались, — сказал Васко.

— Да. Но это происшествие не должно остаться без последствий.

— И что вы планируете?

— Уничтожить инквизицию.

Васко рассмеялся, но де Сарде выглядел абсолютно серьёзным.

— Так вы не шутите?

— Нисколько, — де Сарде задумчиво постукивал кончиками пальцев о столешницу, и Васко впервые обратил внимание, какие красивые у него руки. Вытянутая ладонь, длинные пальцы, сильно выпирающие вены. В этих руках было достаточно силы, чтобы размахивать двуручным мечом так, будто тот ничего не весил.

— Знаете, Васко, — де Сарде впервые пропустил обращение “капитан”, — пока мы с Константином добирались до острова, у нас появилось много идей. Как выстроить отношения с соседями, как не допустить сюда предрассудки с континента. И ни в одном из наших планов не было сумасшедших фанатиков, убивающих людей за веру. Это какой-то досадный пережиток прошлого.

Де Сарде говорил убежденно, но при этом абсолютно спокойно, буднично. И Васко не мог понять, пугает его это или восхищает.

— Вы думаете, я тоже сумасшедший? — с улыбкой спросил де Сарде.

— Меня посетила такая мысль, — не стал скрывать Васко.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — де Сарде наклонился над столом и понизил голос. — Только у сумасшедших хватает смелости менять мир.


End file.
